


My Heart Will Go On: Reylo Songfic #2

by TeamReyloForLife09



Series: Reylo Songfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: Sad Ass songfic to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On: Love Theme from Titanic"





	My Heart Will Go On: Reylo Songfic #2

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise ahead of time if this songfic is terrible, i typed it up around midnight after i heard the song roll through mhy playlist as I was going through my facebook and instagram.....Enjoy? All mistakes are mine as this is Unbetad (is that how you spell it?)

"Everynight in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you, Go on"

Rey can’t help but to think of Ben-no, Kylo at this moment, the Resistance is on their way to the next base, after the last one was attacked by the first order and they had to fight their way out. And HE was there, and she knew he was coming for her, to end her and she wasn’t gonna let that happen, no matter how much she loved him, he choose this instead of coming back to the resistance with her and now she had to be the one to end Kylo Ren, even if it destroys her and causes her to pull a Luke Skywalker and run to the nearest end of the galaxy and live out her days as a hermit, half hoping Ben will come back as force ghost and half hoping he won’t. But knowing him, he will come back and haunt her for the rest of her days until she joins him and her surrogate family in the force.

"Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you come on  
Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more, you open the door, and your here in my heart and my heart will go on and on"

He always thought of her, ever since she left him on the supremacy 3 years ago. Since then he only sees her through the bond and at first she wouldn’t even acknowledge him but eventually she ended up talking to him and he was thankful for that. He wonders why, now of all times, why he decided he wanted to be supreme leader, rather than be with her...with Rey but that will never happen, this was not what he has saw in his vision after they defeat the praetorian guards and now he must deal with it. 

“Supreme Leader, we've found the last of the rebels..again, well eradicate them for sure this time, and that little bitch that killed Supreme Leader Snoke” Hux spoke this with conviction and without even thinking, Kylo’s hand shot out and choked the general. He quickly stopped, he needed to get ahold of himself before we came upon the rebels, the last of his mothers pitiful resistance.

“Very well General, have everything ready for the attack, I want those rebels gone, every last one” General Hux smirked and Kylo felt through the force that he was confident that they will win and he was actually agreeing with Kylo. he turned and left Kylo’s quarters and he got off his couch and proceeded to dress in his thick leather armour, arm guards, boots and cape with his thick tunic under it and his long sweeping cape. Reaching over, he grabbed the mask he always wore before he destroyed it 3 years back, now he has a new one and he knows he must wear it, so that way when she finally falls he can hide his emotions. Once he had his blaster and saber, he headed to the bridge to meet the General. He sent up one last errant thought, “May the force be with Rey and I” 

"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone,  
Love was when i loved you, one true time, I hold to, in my life well always go on"

Kriff!! The First Order found them again and this seemed like it was the final stand down..she fixed the lightsaber and after help and tips from Ben, the new Kyber crystal she got was successfully tuned to her and she now had a purple saberstaff to show for it. She had gotten rid of her old outfit three years ago and is now dressed in knee high Bantha hide boots with tight tan pants and a dark grey tunic and a brown belt. She pulled a total Skywalker and now donned a billowing robe in a soft dark blue and had her blaster holstered to her thigh and her lightsaber on her utility belt she's had since she was still just a scavenger, and now shes the last jedi..she calmly sat down to meditate before battle, and blocked Ben out if her mind, she can’t afford to be distracted right now by him. 

Poe Dameron came on over her com, “Rey, it’s time, the First Order is brining the first of their transport shuttles down, they dont know we have a lot more now than we did previously and although we're gonna give them hell, we need you out here with us” She stood up and grabbed the com, “Understood Poe, i'll have Chewie drop me off before joining the rest of the pilots and ships” 

Kylo could feel her, she was down there on the planet. Hux and Kylo had boarded their shuttle and would be making their way down to the planet's surface to oversee the battle and when the time came, for Kylo to end the last jedi, which he was not looking forward to at all. Coming closer to the surface, he heard Hux curse and yell out loud, “what the hell, this is not less than 50” he composed himself before speaking again, “nevermind that, we will eradicate them as well. Prepare to drop the supreme leader once our troops have cleared most of the rebels out.

Kylo shuttered….this was the beginning of the end now..and he could only hope that he could go through with it.

"Near, far, wherever you are, i believe that the heart does, go on, once more you open the door, and your here in my heart and my heart will go on and on"

She was in the zone, she was back to back with Finn and Rose as they took on the storm troopers while Chewie and Poe were taking on the Tie’s above with the rest of the resistance pilots. She could feel how she was causing the resistance to have hope and courage, she was running all around at this point, cover this fighter and that and she was slowly bringing the First Orders storm troopers numbers down. She knew Ben, now Kylo at this point, was watching her from his cushy seat in his upsilon shuttle above the battle and the Tie Fighters and that made her focus more on bringing the troopers down.

Kylo watched her gracefully move throughout the battlefield, and he found himself proud and impressed by her. She's come so far from that scavenger all those years ago, now she has truly become the last Jedi and he wishes now more than ever she took his hand. Now because of his jedis feisty and stubborn nature, he was forced to end her instead of making her his equal and his Queen. He watched as the first Order slowly overpowered the rebels and watched the troopers destroy the rebels. Rey was still going and the death of her pathetic friends only fueled her more, but it was no use. Soon they had all the rebels either dead and he watched as his TIE’s took out the resistance pilots and he watched with mixed emotions as the Falcon, the place he spent so much time on with his parents, one of which is gone and the other was down below fighting with her last breath was blown up and he mourned knowing that his Uncle Chewie was on there. He wa so focused on his emotion as they landed he ignored how he and Hux strode out to the final person who survived, probably Dameron he thought with conviction

Hux spoke with an icy tone, and Rey ignored him and focused on Ben, who stood to the side, mask on and walls up, she didn't know if he was looking at her or not “Well, well, well, if it isn't the last of the resistance and the so called last jedi, all of you are sentenced to death immediately, and we'll start with your precious Jedi” she looked up as two troopers came forward as threw her in front of HUx who in turn faced her towards her friends. She spotted Leia yards away, hiding with Poe behind a boulder, Leia was shaking as she looked at Rey and was clutching onto Poe, who had tear in his eyes looking at her, the remaining rebels, consisted of Connix, Finn, Rose and some pilots and fighters. She looked at Leia and her family and mouthed, “I Love you, please keep fighting” and she closed her eyes and began to relax enough so she could join the force. The last thing she was was Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and three other people, a man with longish hair and a scar on his eye and a female with long curly brown hair. They were all around Leia, and she was okay with knowing that she would be joining them soon. She felt a saberstaff go through her chest and she gasped as it was pulled out of her and she collapsed, vaguely aware of Leia's anguish and a shout from Ben, “NO!! Rey” before she collapsed to the ground, and she finally became one with the force..

"Your here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on"

Kylo looked up, brought out of his thoughts in time to see Hux drive a saber staff through Rey’s chest, wait..Rey's chest! No no no, not her, anyone but her. He cried out in anguish as he watched her collapse to the ground, unmoving and he felt a part of him, their bond, collapse and her force signature extinguish in the blink of an eye. He ignited his saber and cut Hux’s head off and using the force, took out the remaining troops before coming to Rey’s side and collapsing next to her, pulling her head into his lap as he threw his helmet off, sobbing earnestly as he held her limp, lifeless body. 

Kylo had no clue how long he was sitting there, but he felt her, his mother's presence, followed by fucking Dameron as they made their way to where Rey laid. He didn’t have the strength anymore to do anything other than look up at them with tears in his eyes and pull her closer to him. Leia knelt down next to him and wrapped a hand around his shoulder and he flinched. Poe, Finn, and Rose had tears streaming down their face. He felt her appear next to him, and both he and Leia gasped and looked up. Standing with Luke, his Grandmother, Obi wan Kenobi, his father and his grandfather as Leia informed him, was Rey, his beautiful Rey, softly smiling at him.  
She walked up to him and knelt down and pressed her forehead against his, Leia next to him holding a hand to her mouth, fresh tears in her eyes as she relayed to the others that Rey was there with them through the force 

He heard her whisper, “Ben, it's okay, I know you didn't want to kill me and that you couldn’t and that's okay, but there is something you need to know.” she inhaled and he pulled away to look her in the eye, “Ben Solo, I love you with everything I have, and I will be there with you every step of the way, as will your family” he was openly sobbing now, and went to run a hand through her hair and gasped when it went through her. “Rey, I love you, in this life and the next and I promise, today, here in front of my family, that I will love you for the rest of my days and I will never take another woman, ever. You are the only one for me, no one else”

she kissed him on the forehead and once on the lips and fresh tears moved down his face knowing they never got a real first kiss. “Go Ben, go with your mother and the remaining rebels to this planet” she pushed coordinates into his head and he promised he would. She moved to Leia and hugged her before standing up and went back to his family. Before she left he spoke out. “From now on, You will be known as Rey Solo, we may not be married but i'll be damned if you never have a last name Rey” he heard his mother sob loudly once and he saw small smiles on her friends faces. 

Rey smiled, “Thank you Ben, I love you” he heard his father, “don’t worry kid, well take care of the newest Solo until you join us” he looked at his father, “I'm sorry, for what I did to you” Han shrugged and smirked, “Its okay kid, but now your stuck with me in this form so that's your punishment. Luke laughed, “Rey Organa-Solo, how about that kiddo, you finally got a last name” they all chuckled as they faded out, Rey throwing him one last smile and blew him a kiss. Him, his mother and the remaining 10 rebels, left on his shuttle and jumped to hyperspace, leaving the First Oder behind. They held a funeral for Rey and it was a beautiful thing, she was laid out like a true princess and her funeral pyre burned all night. His mother stood by him all night as he held her saber in his hands, promising to keep ahold of it and keep it safe. He felt a phantom hand stroke his cheek and he smiled, yes, he’ll see her again. He hugged his mother closer amd they watched the stars until dawn, a family once more. 

To this day, Poe swears he saw some type of blue glow around the general and Kylo Ren that night but no one believed him, well, except for Leia and Ben who would softly smile and look down when mentioned.

"My heart will go on, and on"……….

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm so sorry, please forgive me *hides behind a wall*


End file.
